Afterthoughts
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Drabbles after each episode of season 4! They mostly include hints of Shandy, after all they are my OTP! But there are various character's POV's throughout. Enjoy!
1. Let's talk

OK, so my Shandy heart is still working in overdrive, from the amazing episode! So here it is! I'm using the best Shandy lines of the night as my prompt!

"Andy: So what do you need me for?

Sharon: Close the door let's talk."

ASASASASASASASASAS

"I appreciate you looking out for my best interest, but that is not what I need you for, you do understand that, right?" She asks walking over to close the blinds.

"Yes, I do Sharon, and that is why I asked you, what do you need me for?" He says looking at her as she sits back down, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Well, first off I need you to be my friend." She says looking into his tantalizing chestnut eyes.

"You already have that. What else do you need me for?" He asks leaning closer to her desk.

"I need you to continue being the good man that you are." She says nervously.

"Look, Sharon, just stop beating around the bush. I know you can say it, and I know what you want to say it. So, just out with it." He says placing his hands on the desk close to hers.

"Andy, what do I want to say?" She asks leaning back in her chair closing her eyes.

"You want to say, that you need me more than a friend. You want to say that you want to try our hand at a relationship. You want to say that you are falling for me." He says as she interrupts, "Andy, I…" she starts, "Sharon, let me finish. You want to say, that you are afraid. You want to say, I don't want you to hurt me. You need me to promise you that I won't hurt you, Sharon." He finishes and looks at her as her jade eyes, are misting over.

"Andy, I…" she starts leaning back up to the desk. "Sharon, listen I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, but I can promise you is that I will try my best not to." He says reaching for her hand, she allows him to take hold of her hand.

"Andy, I need you to love me! Can you do that?" She asks as his thumb caresses the back of her hand.

"Sweetheart, I already love you!" He says reaching for her other hand.

"Well, then you are doing everything, I need you for!" She says smiling at him and raising her hand to caress his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asks winking at her.

"HaHa, I may need you for that one day!" She says smirking at him.

"You m…" He starts, but she interrupts, "But I do need you to hold me through the night, because I think you may be the key to me finally getting some good sleep."

"Hmm, if good sleep is what you want, then good sleep is what you shall get." He says standing up to walking towards the door.

"Andy, wait." Sharon says standing up to follow him.

He turns around and says, "Y.." but is interrupted by her lips gently pressing against his. He kisses her back, as his hands venture through her hair. She steps back and says, "I also needed that!"

Smirking at him as he tries to regain his bearings before returning to the murder room, "Thank you for fulfilling my needs, Lieutenant." She rasps as he puts his hand on the door knob. "It was my pleasure, Captain." He says walking out the door.

ASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you enjoyed! I hope you enjoyed the season premiere, I know I definitely did! Leave me some reviews!


	2. Slippage!

"Sorry I Missed You" Just aired and my muse is ready to speak!

Prompt: Andy's slip up of calling her Sharon at work.

Enjoy!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Did he really just call me Sharon, at work? Did he do it in front of the two most astute people in the squad? Oh my God! Not even one whole week has went by, and he has already let it slip. I told him that I need for our dating to not make it to the work place, until it was time. I'm not sure that there will ever be a time. But it definitely wasn't today during an open murder case. Damnit, Andy! Now Tao and Buzz are going to watch our every move. We already have Provenza for that! What is so hard about calling me Captain, at work? He has been doing for the past year with no problem, but as soon as we become official it just slips out! If I didn't know any better I would think he did it on purpose! Wait, did he? Nah, he wouldn't be that aloof? Would he? Ugh! Why did you have to call me Sharon, instead of Captain? Why did you do it in front Tao of all people! Everyone knows he never misses a beat! Or and let's not talk about Buzz, that guy is the biggest funnyman of them all! He is so slick with his side comments, that you almost miss them, if you aren't used to them. The way he looked at me tonight, after we wrapped the case is a perfect example:

" _Sha…Captain!" He whispered as I walked by, catching me off guard, but I refused to let him know that._

" _Yes, Buzz?" I inquired giving a slight Darth stare._

" _Oh, I just wanted to know if you still wanted me to email you the footage?" He said smiling wildly at me._

" _Yes, I do. Thank you so much, Francis." I rasped as I walked away, I'm sure I heard him gasp at me using his first name. That will teach him._

Andy has inadvertently let the cat of the bag and now here comes the interesting moments at work. I'm sure one of those two will mention it to someone else and we will talk of all the water coolers conversations in Major Crimes. At least I can trust my team not to talk to anyone about it, but I would sure like to have actually told them, instead Andy's slippage doing it. Ugh, I just wanted this little piece of control and I've lost it!

I look out the window and see Julio is emotional. I wonder what's wrong. I am tempted to go out there, but I don't want to encroach upon this moment of bonding between him and the team. Then I see Andy do the one thing I asked him to do at work, be encouraging. I see him take Julio's stuff to his old desk. It just warms my heart. I knew he could do it. I am so proud of him for giving Julio the time and understanding that it is taking him to become reintegrated into the squad. I knew they could work this out and I'm so elated that Andy did what I asked him to do.

Still here I sit, thinking about the fact that he practically outed us earlier. Maybe I am just overthinking it! No, I'm not! Damn, how can that man be so infuriating but irresistible at the same time? What have I gotten myself into?

An all too familiar knock at my door, interrupts my inner freak out session.

"Yes, Andy?" I inquire, as he opens the door.

"Do you have a minute?" He inquires before stepping in the door. I nod my head yes.

As he shuts the door, he asks, "Blinds open or closed?" Searching my eyes for answer.

I quickly survey the Murder Room and I see Tao and Buzz looking intently at us, "Open."

"Ok. Sharon, I just wanted to apologize about earlier." He explains as he sits down in front of my desk.

"Andy, how did that happen, though?" I ask sincerely confused by his slip up.

"Honestly, Sharon, I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking." He says gazing into my eyes. I can see that his intent was not ill, but I still feel weird about it, maybe it's just my inner freak out still trying to dominate me.

"It's ok. All is forgiven." I say reaching over my desk to run my thumb over the back of his hand as I offer him a gentle smile.

"But, don't let it happen again." I inform him as he winks at me and says, "Aye, Aye Captain." As he strolls to the door. I try to hide my chuckle, but to no avail am I successful. As he heads out the door, he salutes me, with that irresistible grin of his.

That man is simply irresistible, what am I going to do with him?

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Thank you for reading! I plan to do at least one chapter for this episode! Maybe even two. Leave me so reviews!


	3. Martini!

4X03 "Open Line"

Just an idea of what could have happened after the episode ended.

Mama Raydor and a highly annoyed Andrea Hobbs go out for drinks.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sitting down at their favorite table about their favorite bar in Santa Monica, Andrea and Sharon have a lot to discuss, as friends and as co-workers.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked as Sharon is looking for her phone in her purse.

"I will have a Vodka martini, shaken not stirred." Andrea says quickly. "Ok, and for you ma'am?" She asks looking at Sharon, "Oh, she well have glass of Chardon…" Andrea starts but Sharon interjects, "Umm, excuse me I can order for myself, I would actually like a Sex on The Beach, with light rocks, thank you." Andrea rolls her eyes playfully at Sharon, and she smirks in reply.

"OK, coming right up." The waitress says before walking away.

"So, you're going straight for the hard stuff tonight? How would Andy feel about that?" Andrea teases but is generally interested in the truth.

Sharon tosses a pointed look in Andrea's direction, Andrea realizes her mistake and tries to backtrack, "Listen, Sharon, I didn't mean it in an insulting manner, it was genuine question."

"I wasn't insulted, I'd just rather not talk about Andy and I's relationship right now." Sharon says. "And, yes I am going for the hard stuff tonight because my son was very close to ruining both of our careers, mainly mine!" She stammers out swiftly.

Andrea nods in agreement. "So, did you lay into him, yesterday, when you got home?"

"Oh, honey I didn't wait until we got home, as soon as the meeting with Taylor was over, I let him have it! My intent was to wait until we got home, but he had the nerve to barge in my office and complain about having to give you his phone!" Sharon says shaking her head recalling the incident:

" _Sharon, it is not fair that I have to give Hobbs, my phone!" Rusty says barging into her office._

 _Sharon looks up from her file on her desk, and says, "Your phone?"_

 _Rusty looks frightened at the tone she uses, but it is too late, he has disturbed the Darth Raydor/Momma Raydor and their no turning back now._

" _Your phone! How many times am I going to have to explain to you, that those things are mine, that I am allowing you to use. There are not many stipulations that I gave you, the main one was to be responsible! Somehow, you managed to not grasp that concept! What are Earth gives you the right to barge in my office and complain about having to give Hobbs, MY PHONE?" She asserts in the scariest tone that Rusty has ever heard._

" _I…" Rusty tries to explain, "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" She states. "But you asked me …" He starts again, not realizing that he is making it worst for himself. "What did I just say?" She says as her voice rises._

 _Rusty looks defeated and sits down in the chair in front of her desk. "Now, I realize that you didn't realize you did anything wrong, and I can respect that, but you have to be more careful. You can't run around half-cocked when you are Police captain's son. There are serious consequences to that not only for you, but for myself and my entire department. I understand that you want identify Alice, but you are on the verge of letting her killer walk out of jail scott-free, because all his lawyer has to do is concoct a ridiculous story that I sent you there, to coax more information out of him." Sharon says still in her irritated Darth Raydor/Momma Raydor tone, but the volume of her voice has no decreased._

" _Do you understand?" She ask as Rusty looks at her._

 _He nods his head, yes. "You can speak now." She informs him._

" _Ok, I wasn't sure if it was safe." He teases trying to lighten the mood. "Still the funny man I see." She says lightly smiling._

" _Sharon, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to cause all of this. From now on I will make sure I ask someone around here about the things I'm doing to make sure I'm not breaking any laws." He says apologetically._

" _That would be greatly appreciated." She says as she sees Sykes motioning for her through the glass wall._

"Here you go ladies, Enjoy!" The waitress says as she sits the drinks down.

"Thank you." They say in unison.

"So, the infamous cool as a cucumber Sharon Raydor, lost her temper at work?" Andrea says highly amused. "How did that work out for you?" She asks.

"Great!" Sharon says smiling before taking a sip of her drink.

"Has Taylor, calmed down any?" Andrea wonders aloud.

"When is Taylor ever calm?" Sharon teases. They both laugh.

"You have a point there!" Andrea exclaims.

"How about you? Have you calmed down any?" Andrea inquires with a smirk upon her lips.

"Yes, you can say that I have." Sharon says quietly before taking another sip of her drink.

"Did a certain Lieutenant, have anything to do with that?" Andrea quips before sipping her martini like its tea and winking at Sharon.

"You are unbelievable! You know that, don't you?" Sharon says shaking her head.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know!" Andrea quips smiling widely. Sharon continues to shake her head at her hilarious friend.

"So?" Andrea asks.

"So, what?" Sharon questions coyly.

"So what did Andy do?" Andrea inquires.

"Who said HE did anything?" Sharon playfully asks.

"Ah, hah I knew it!" Andrea exclaims.

"Knew what?" Sharon teases, taking another sip of her drink, while motioning for the waitress to come back.

"Don't play coy with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Andrea exclaims.

"Whatever!" Sharon exclaims.

"Another round?" The waitress asks. "Yes, please." Sharon replies. "Coming right up." The waitress says.

Andrea is looking at Sharon smirking. "Can we talk about something else, please?" Sharon asks, tired of getting the third degree from Andrea.

"Sure! I'll just ask Gavin to get the rest of the pertinent information, for our enjoyment!" Andrea quips, before biting her olive.

"Damnit!" Sharon playfully exclaims.

"Yeah, I brought out the big guns!" Andrea teases.

"Change the subject, Andrea!" Sharon demands.

"Ok, Bossy!" Andrea teases earning her a Darth Raydor eye roll.

"So, how are you going to handle Rusty and his newfound love for journalism from now on?" Andrea inquires before delighting in her second martini that the waitress just delivered.

"Well, Judge Groves gave me some sage advice and I think I'm going to take it." Sharon says looking down at her phone.

"And what might that have been?" Andrea inquires.

"Simply, put: Stay out of it!" Sharon quips before taking a long sip of her drink.

"Great advice!" Andrea exclaims. "But are you actually going to listen to it?" She inquires.

"I'm going to give it my best shot!" Sharon confesses.

"Hmm, well I look forward to watching you squirm." Andrea retorts earning her another eye roll.

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Sharon responds.

"Oh, I have faith in a lot of things, but Sharon Raydor being able to stay out of children's business, isn't one of them!" Andrea confesses stealing Sharon's uneaten cherry and orange slice.

Sharon's phone vibrates and she smiles as she reads the screen. She must have forgotten that Andrea has great vision because Andrea read the entire message, "So, you have Andy spying for you!" Andrea exclaims.

"Wha.. What?" Sharon exclaims.

"Oh, cut the crap, you know I have perfect vision, I read that message! You and your damn loopholes!" Andrea says shaking her head.

Sharon laughs, and says, "Well I'm following the advice, I'm not watching it! I'm merely getting a report from my Lieutenant that is all."

"Oh, sure! I bet he wasn't your Lieutenant, last night!" Andrea teases.

"ANDREA!" Sharon exclaims flabbergasted.

Andrea shrugs her shoulders innocently and just smiles and takes another sip of her drink.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Thank you for reading! If you feel so inclined please leave a review. I hope you all caught my nod to my favorite TV mom of all time, Claire Huxtable!


	4. Fireworks!

4*04 "Turn Down"

There are so many amazing moments to choose from, it was hard to rein my muse in but I managed to do so.

I really wanted to keep it Rated T, but between my muse and my readers I doubt that is going to happen.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"Captain, once again I'm so sorry we couldn't make it to the stadium." Buzz apologizes once more as he is helping her load the dishwasher.

"There is no sense of crying over spilled milk." She informs him as she hands Amy a trash bag.

"I guess you are right. But thank you for inviting everyone over to watch the game and fireworks." He says starting the machine.

"It was my pleasure. We really should do more gatherings like this in the future." She says.

"I agree, Captain, we should." Amy says as she walks to the sink to wash her hands.

"Do you two mind finishing up, I need to go make a call real quick?" She asks before walking away.

In unison they both say, "Sure!"

"So, Buzz how do you like being a Reserve Officer?" Amy inquires.

"Well, I didn't expect to stumble upon a murder the first night but, I enjoy what I do. I like being able to help people, and still keep my promise to my mother about not actually being a full-time police officer." He says as he wipes the counter off.

"It's the hazards of the job!" Amy says laughing. "How was it with Provenza and Flynn?" She asks as she puts the wine and beer in the fridge.

"They both looked like they wanted to kill me when I called my Watch Commander. But I think Provenza is warming back up to me. Flynn on the other hand, it is going to take him awhile to get over missing his beloved Dodgers." He confirms. "Oddly enough I thought it would have been the other way around." He says as the both burst into laughter.

"Well, I'm sure he will get over it soon enough." Amy says.

"Yep, with the help of a certain, Captain." Buzz whispers.

"Do you really think they are dating, now?" Amy whispers back.

"Umm, excuse me did you see how close he was to her while we were watching the game, and I could have sworn he whispered somethings into her ear throughout the game. I refuse to believe her smiles were merely an effect of the game. Plus, I know myself and Mike weren't the only ones who saw her lean against him as the fireworks lit up the sky! Oh, and I can't forget the way his hand was around her waist!" Buzz barely whispers due to his excitement.

Amy eyes widen and she smiles brightly, "really!" "I missed it all! Well, I kind of saw he lay her head as against his shoulder, but I was too enthralled with the fireworks to really believe what I saw. Oh my gosh!" Amy squeals. "Shh! She will hear you!" Buzz says with his finger hovering over his lips.

"Sorry." Amy mouths.

"All finished up in here?" Sharon says as she walks around the corner. She looks at both of them smiling like Cheshire cats. "Umm, what did I miss?" She suspiciously inquires.

"Oh, we were just talking about the fireworks, and how pretty they were." Amy finally mutters.

"Oh, Ok." Sharon unsurely says.

"Well, we should get going, Captain. Is Rusty ready?" Buzz nervously says, as he is trying to stop smiling so hard.

"I will go check." Amy says hastily before damn near sprinting down the hall.

"So, you know I don't believe two, right?" Sharon teases as Buzz's face turns red.

"Huh, Captain?" He stutters.

"I heard the entire conversation." She says as she folds her arms.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Captain!" Buzz says.

"Stop with the apologies today, will ya?" She teases before laughing at his stunned expression.

"And before you can say it, I will say it myself. I just sounded a lot like Andy." She says as he shakes his head in agreement.

He walks past her and heads towards the door and whispers, "Congratulations!" She just smiles. "Oh yeah, if you were trying to keep it out of the office, you kind of failed last night." He teases.

"What ever do you mean?" She queries coyly.

"I saw you play with his tie and poke his chest!" He says putting his jacket on as Amy and Rusty walk into the living room.

She blushes hard and with her eyes darting back and forth. Buzz smirks as Amy and Rusty look at her confused and Rusty speaks up, "Oh, you told her she was busted, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Buzz says walking out the door. They all laugh. "Goodnight. Let me know when you have arrived safely." Sharon says before she closes the door.

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

'Knock, Knock'

"Who is it?" She asks as she comes out of her bedroom.

"LAPD, we received a complaint of a disgruntled Dodgers fan." The officer says through the door.

She opens the door, "What are you going to do about that, Lieutenant…" She pretends to read his badge, "Flynn?"

"Whatever, is required to make the fan forget about her disappointment, ma'am." He says as he steps in the condo and closes and locks the door.

"Well, you can start by…" She starts but he presses his lips against hers as he backs her up towards the couch. She moans as she plays with his tie. They break apart and she says, "That was a good start, but I was going to say stripping is how I wanted you to start." She teases breathlessly as he runs his hands up and down her sides lightly grazing her breasts. "That can be arranged." He says as he unbuckles his service belt and puts it in the chair. He then removes his hat and takes her Dodgers cap off and places his hat on her head. She kisses him ardently as a thank you. He continues to divest himself of his clothes, as she bites her lower lip. He undoes his tie, as she pulls it from around his neck. He slowly unbuttons his shirt as her tongue caresses her bottom lip. He removes his shirt to reveal his white undershirt. She reaches over and lifts his undershirt. "I thought you wanted me to strip for you?" He teases smirking at her. "You are taking too long." She pouts. "Shh, sit back and enjoy the show." He whispers in her ear before he lightly nibbles on her ear. "Yes, Lieutenant." She says as she settles back on the arm of the couch and removes her hand. He rids himself of his shirt. She eyes his chest and licks her lips once again. His shoes come off in a swift motion. He slowly unbuckles his trousers and he notices she grips the couch, as if she is resisting the urge to touch. He chuckles at the sight of it. He drops his pants in one instantaneous motion. His Louisville Slugger is standing at full attention and his boxer briefs can barely contain his excitement. She moans at the sight of his nicely sized bat. She reaches out to touch him and he grabs her hands and stands her up and whispers, "For that you have to strip." "OK, no problem." She mewls as she steps back and undoes the sash on her robe to unveil her completely naked form. As the robe slides off her arms, he bites his lip as he stifles a grunt. His mouth drops as she smirks at him. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He teases as he pulls her closer and starts kissing down her neck. Enjoying his ministrations too much to vocalize her answer she just hooks her fingers into his boxer briefs and slides them down, feeling him spring from his trap, against her. He lifts his head and presses his lips to hers once more sending more fire coursing through her veins. As their tongues go head to head like to MMA fighters, he lifts her up and she wastes no time wrapping her legs around his waist as he walks toward the bedroom.

Once they reach the bedroom, in a matter of minutes they are exploring each other's bodies with their hands, tongues, and lips. Each brought out sounds from each other neither knew was possible. As she moaned his named incoherently as she was about to about to explode. He was trailing kisses on her chest as she rides him into oblivion. Sweat gliding off of their bodies, as the sheets are sticking to him as he grips her hips as they both begin to experience their fireworks.

"Oh, Andyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She mewls as her fireworks blast through her body.

"Sharonnnnnnnnnnnnn!" He grunts as his fireworks burst out.

As she collapses on his chest, he lightly traces her spine and whispers, "baby it's like 4th of July, right between your thighs! It's like fireworks!

She chuckles, as she kisses his chest. "That was corny, but still sort of sweet." She whispers as leans up to kiss him.

"Hmm, I see you still are a little disgruntled." He whispers against her lips.

"Mmm, possibly." She teases as she moves to lay beside him.

"Well we have to do something about that, won't we?" He growls as he hovers over her.

"Perhaps you are ri…" She starts before he engulfs one of her breasts in her mouth, "Ohh!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Hope you all enjoyed! Now go and leave me some nuggets of love!

P.S. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, FB messages, Tumblr reblogs and tweets! They are very encouraging and I'm very thankful.


	5. Serve!

4*05 "Snitch"

As you all know my Afterthoughts are A/U, so don't go all bananas on me saying that this doesn't fit into what the other's mention. Um, hello, it is called fiction for a reason, we must use our imagination to thoroughly enjoy the process. Also, all of these are one-shots, so they aren't supposed to relate to each other. Ok, now I'm off my soap box!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the door clicks shut, I can't help myself, "Wow, you are finally going to do it!" I say as Flynn looks at me like I'm crazy. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me.

"So, where are you going to take her?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Umm, I hadn't figured that part out, yet." He finally says as his tough exterior deflates a little.

"Come on, you can't ask the Captain out on, what I presume to be your first real date, and not have a place yet." I say shaking my head at him.

"Well, I was just so nervous, about finally developing the courage to call it a real date, and asking her out, I forgot the most important detail." He confesses sitting down next to me.

"You think!" I say. His jaw clenches instantly. I suddenly realize I may have went a little too far. I do remember first date jitters, even though I haven't been on one in a while.

"How about I help you out." I say.

"Help me out how?" He asks. I pull out my IPad and show him this new restaurant on Yelp! Called 'Serve.'

"All the reviews say, the food is amazing and it is romantic." I say smiling at him. "Plus the prices aren't ridiculous, which is a miracle in LA." I say.

"You are right about that!" He exclaims.

We both laugh. "Thank you, Buzz. This place will be perfect." He says as he pats me on my back.

"Glad to help." I say.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask quickly.

"Shoot." He says.

"Why are you so nervous? I mean you two go out all the time. You should be a pro at this by now." I say quickly. I can tell he is thinking of the best possible answer.

"Well, I guess it is because this is the next level. There will be no more just co-workers going on occasional outings. We will be officially dating, or at least, I think so." He says.

"Lieutenant, come on, you two are the most intelligent but dumb people, I know! You two have been dating for a while now, you both were just too scared to admit it." I say. "Oh and I mean that in the nicest way possible." I quickly assert. He looks at me and says, "Perhaps you are right, Buzz."

"Oh, I know I'm right!" I tease as he gets up and heads towards the door. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh yeah Lieutenant, I think you should wear purple, tomorrow, I noticed she gets a look in her eye, when she sees you in purple." I tease as he smiles like a crushing teenage boy. He walks out the door and I just laugh.

I can't believe I just helped him set up their first 'official' date!

I remember I forgot to tell him something. I grab my phone quickly and text him: "Don't forget the purple calla lilies."

He replies, "I think I will go with the tulips, instead!"

I can't help but laugh.

He actually passed my little test. _Tulips are her favorite and she despises calla lilies._

Oh these two will be a joy to watch!

~~~~~~~~ERSL~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was shorter than usual! Leave me some nuggets of appreciation if you feel so inclined.


	6. Fishing!

4x06 Personal Effects

Since there was no obvious Shandy, I decided to write about a #ShandyBreadcrumb we were given with a little Provenza thrown in the mix for the humor! How cute was Provenza and Patrice, last night?! I love, love, sorry!

Enjoy!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Standing here steeping my tea, I hear the door open. I swing around to see who it is, and it is none other than the man whose belongings, hideous to say the least, are invading my condo.

"Hello, Lieutenant." I say with a smirk.

"Hello, Captain." He says giving me the eye, like he has a lingering question he wants to ask me.

He walks to the cabinet and gets his favorite mug and starts to pour his coffee, but I have a question of my own, "Care to tell me why your personal effects are in my living room?" I take a sip of my tea watching his expression change from relaxed to a panic in mere seconds.

"Uh, sure, Captain, if you answer a question for me." He says swiftly pouring a ridiculous amount of sugar in his cup.

"I'm not too sure, you should be asking me a question. After all, those are your belongings invading my condo." I rasp as my eyebrows perk at his audacity.

"Come on, Sharon, indulge an old man, why don't you?" He asks. I almost spit my tea out at his statement.

"Really, Louie?" I state shaking my head at him.

"Yes, really Sharon." He taunts before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll make you a deal C-a-p-t-a-i-n, if you answer my question, I will move my stuff before you even get home tonight." He says smirking.

"OK, deal, Lieutenant." I say hoping I don't regret this.

"How did your date go with Andy?" He inquires looking me square in the eyes. I feel my face turning red immediately. My eyes are darting back and forth. I am utterly speechless.

"That bad?" He assumes. I'm still speechless, I can't bring myself to answer either question. _Oh my God, I can't believe he asked me. Why didn't he ask Andy? I don't want to be the one to answer the question_.

"Earth to Sharon." He says bringing me out of my stupor of thoughts.

"Um, sorry." I stammer.

"So…" He speaks before I cut him off, "It was a date."

"Uh, huh, good or bad?" He probes further.

"You didn't say I had to give details, you just said I had to answer the question, Lieutenant." I proclaim watching him ready to protest.

"You didn't answer my question, thoroughly enough, C-a-p-t-a-i-n." He says sharply before taking another sip of his coffee.

 _He is taking joy in enunciating my rank. I can tell he is fishing for something, and I won't bite._

"Being thorough wasn't a part of the deal." I correct him.

"You and you damn loopholes." He says. I smirk and take a sip of tea.

"So, what time will your stuff be out of my place today?" I ask to confirm his end of the deal.

"I haven't decided on that." He says sarcastically.

"Well, you know how much I like to uphold deals, so it better be out of there before I get home tonight." I tease.

"Are you even going home tonight, Sharon?" He fishes again. He smiles widely. _He is seriously trying to get answer, anyway he can!_

"Why would I not be, Louie?" I tease taking another sip of my tea.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you might stay at your boyfriend's place tonight." He utters causing me to almost choke on my tea. My eyes get wider by default. I'm trying my hardest not to blush.

"B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d?" I stutter to say.

"Yes, boyfriend, Sharon. Or maybe he is your gentleman friend after all we are too old to use the terms boyfriend and girlfriend." He rasps before he starts laughing at the horrid expression on my face.

"Hey, don't talk about age with me sir! You are one step closer to getting into sporting events, basically for free!" I retort.

"Ah hah, so you didn't deny it!" He exclaims sitting his coffee down.

"I didn't confirm anything, either!" I retort hoping his excitement would deflate but it doesn't.

"Yeah, yeah, try to weasel out of it!" He exclaims before picking up his coffee again.

"I am not!" I say.

 _Shit, did I just give something away? Oh, God! Why was he the one to ask me? I could handle anyone else asking! Did Rusty say something? Oh, that boy is in for an earful, when I get home!_

"Ah hah, I knew it!" He bellows bringing me out of my reverie. I turn around to see Andy walking into the room.

"You called her, Sharon!" He exclaims pointing at Andy who has stopped dead in his tracks looking at me for a clue about what is going on.

 _Damn it, Andy! Why? Why?_

"I call her Sharon, all the time, old man." He says calmly.

"Bull, you haven't called her that in the last two days and cut it with the old man crap!" He rasps walking towards Andy.

Andy and I are looking at each other. I mouth "help me."

"OK, and?" Andy inquires.

"And that means that you two had a great date, if you are sticking to ranks all of a sudden, which means you have informed Taylor, which means he has given you the dumb speech about remaining professional at work. Alas, you two are using ranks, again!" He says gesturing between the two of us.

"Umm." Is all I can say. _I am literally at a loss for words._

"Whatever, Louie!" Andy says walking towards the cabinet. _I am still frozen in my spot. I still_ reeling _over the audacity this man possesses!_

"Don't whatever me! You made me listen to your yammering about finally asking her on an 'honest to goodness real date.' I at least deserve to know how it went, damn it!" He rasps following in behind Andy.

"You what?" I finally find my voice and ask. _Oh my God! He was that nervous, that he went to his grumpy best friend to ask me out! Wait, was Provenza his wing man?_

A smile has etched its way on my face. "See, I knew it!" Provenza says. "She wouldn't be smiling and blushing like that, if it didn't go well!" He exclaims.

Andy and I are both standing here speechless. "Well, this has been fun! As per our deal, C-a-p-t-a-i-n, my things will be moved before you get home." He says walking towards the door.

"Good, because I don't appreciate ramming my toe into those boxes." Andy says.

My eyebrows shoot up. I look at him, he mouths, "Sorry." _Oh, you are going to suffer for that statement, Andrew!_

"Well, maybe if you weren't creeping around at night, you wouldn't!" Provenza says and like a thief in the night he is gone.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

I hope you enjoyed my little tidbit! Leave me some nuggets of love! Until next week, or I may write another one, I feel another one coming on!


	7. Silento!

Episode Tag 4*07 "Targets of Opportunity"

Last night's episode was epic and groundbreaking to say the least! I never thought anything could top TC's "Ruby" but last night did it for me.

This is from situation that bugged the hell out of me last night, while watching the episode, so I decided to approach but not from the usual person's point of view.

Enjoy!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy is sitting outside of Sharon's condo trying to decompress from the horrible double police homicide case they just wrapped up and the information that Mike handed him as he was walking out the Murder Room today. He doesn't feel like it is his place to say anything, but he knows he must, because of he doesn't this could open a can of worms that none of them are ready to deal with.

"Uhh, Andy?" Rusty says breaking Andy from his reverie. "You wanted to see me? Why didn't you just come inside?" Rusty asks taking a seat next to Andy on the bench.

"Because I didn't want your mother to see this." Andy says handing Rusty the background check. Rusty eyes widen automatically and he starts to stammer, "I can explain!"

"Please do." Andy says trying to be mindful of his voice but he is slowly becoming agitated.

"It was a golden opportunity laying right in front of me, Andy! I need to know more about Gustavo, before I meet up with him and so put him down as a tipster." He confesses sounding timid and yet sure of the decision.

"What do you mean it was a golden OPPORTUNITY? Rusty two police officers were murdered in cold bold and an innocent civilian was gunned down for 300 lousy dollars and all you can is it was a golden opportunity? Come on Kid, you are smarter than this! Do you realize what you have done? Do you know what would have happened if Taylor had been given this or worse Pope?" Andy exclaims standing up to pace.

"Look, Andy I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong, but it was the only thing I could think of doing! I'm really invested in finding Alice's identity! I just want to find out as much as I can! I didn't think about the ramifications! I admit what I did was stupid! But…" Rusty confesses but Andy interrupted him, "It wasn't only illegal, it was unethical! Kid I thought you wanted to be taken serious as a journalist! You can't be taken serious doing crap like this! They have codes they abide by just like us cops do!" Andy exclaims yanking on his earlobe.

Rusty is just sitting here with a flabbergasted expression plastered in his face. He can't believe Andy is talking to him like this. He never realized how bad his decision affects everyone. He never thought about the notion that Andy cares about him and what happens to him.

"Rusty do you even feel bad, for what you did?" Andy stops in front of him and ask.

"Yes, I feel really bad about it. I was supposed to be helping find a killer, but instead I was serving my own selfish agenda!" Rusty stammers out burying his face in palms.

"Does that make me a bad person, Andy?" He asks. Andy sits back down next to him and says, "No, it makes you human! You wanted something so badly, that you couldn't see past your own agenda! I'm not saying it was right, but it was understandable. But it doesn't make you a bad person! The fact that you feel guilty about tells me that you didn't truly mean any harm in your actions. It lets me know that Sharon has taught you so much! You are still young Rusty, and you will continue to make mistakes until you are old and grey like me!" He says and it earns him a chuckle from Rusty, and Andy chuckles slightly before he continues. "But you can't let those mistakes up-end your life! If the wrong person were to find out about this, this could mean serious issues for Sharon and our entire division. It could also mean legal issues for you! What you did is equivalent to filing a false report to a police officer, which is a misdemeanor and most often times comes with a light jail sentence and a hefty fine!" Andy says.

"Wow, really?" Rusty asks. Andy shakes his head yes. "What is this about you wanting to meet with Gustavo? I know that he is Alice's brother but why do you have to meet him? From this report I gather he isn't the type of person you need to associate with!" Andy says. "I feel like he is the lynchpin in this whole story for me. He knows things that I want to know. But I won't lie I am a little afraid to meet with him because of his record, but my quest to know to more overrides my fear!" Rusty exclaims. "Kid, that isn't a good thing! Your fear is there to protect you and you should listen to it! I know you know how to protect yourself and you've encountered worse, but you have no idea what you are up against! You need to listen to your fear, it is trying to protect you!" Andy says.

"Ahh you are the second person to basically tell me I am over confident lately." Rusty confesses looking at Andy shaking his head.

"Sounds like TJ, is a smart fellow!" Andy says laughing.

"He and I are just friends." Rusty corrects him.

"Like me and your mother?" Andy questions with a smirk on his face.

"No, real friends! You two were just in denial! The only reason, you two are still technically 'friends' is because she hasn't reported it to Taylor yet." Rusty teases.

"Good one!" Andy says smacking Rusty on the shoulder.

Rusty and Andy walk towards the door of the building and head to the elevator. "You know you have to tell your mother don't you?" Andy asks as he presses the elevator call button.

"Yeah, I know!" Rusty says looking down at his feet. "What do you think she is going to say?" He asks looking over at Andy.

"Worst case scenario, nothing!" Andy says as they step onto the elevator.

"Is it bad that I want her to yell?" He asks as the he watches the numbers ascend to their destination.

"Nope! I would too! But we both know that is not the Sharon we know and love!" Andy says as the elevator stops. Rusty walks off first and turns around and asks, "Did I just hear you say, you love Sharon?"

Andy rocks back and forth on his feet and starts rubbing the back of his neck and confesses, "Yeah, I did. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all!" Rusty says with a smile on his face.

"Good, because we want you to be comfortable with idea of us." Andy says as they walk down the hall.

"I'm comfortable, but I do have a couple of ground rules!" He exclaims.

"And what might those be?" Andy inquires with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Please no overly expressive PDA, I can handle hugs, hand holding, and light pecks, but if I see anything that looks remotely not PG, I'm going to puke! Don't hurt her, because if you do, you will have to deal with me and then Ricky and Emily! Last, but not least keep loving her, she deserves it!" Rusty says as he pulls his keys out.

Andy can't help but laugh at Rusty's rules. "Kid, I make no promises about the PDA stuff, but I will try to keep you in my mind! But I can promise you I will never intentionally hurt her and I will keep loving her for as long as she will have me!" Andy says.

"Well that's all I can ask for." Rusty says as he opens the door.

"Kid, I hope you are prepared for the silent treatment!" Andy says as they walk in the door.

Sharon turns and looks towards the door smiling as she hears it open. Rusty heads straight to her and hands her the report, she looks over the report and her face grimaces instantly.

"Rusty…"

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

I hope you all enjoyed! Rusty really irritated my nerves with that stunt he pulled last night. I couldn't pass up the chance to develop Andy and Rusty's relationship some more!

Leave me some nuggets of love!


	8. Aftershock!

4X08 "Hostage of Fortune"

OMFG last night it finally happened! Our ship has frakkin' sailed! Oh be still my heart! I'm still reveling in the amazingness of it all! SHANDY IS FRAKKIN CANON! The episode was great also! I loved how they let Shea make a "horse's ass" out of himself after he used them and their work! Rusty is starting to test my patience so badly! I'm proud of him for identify Marianna but it irks me that he got what he wanted out of Gustavo before allowing to learn about his sister's death!

Please don't forget all of my Afterthoughts are stand alone and some are A/U. This one follows canon!

Thank you for all of the reviews of the previous chapters, I really do appreciate them!

Without further ado!

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shandy is Canon~~~~~~~~**_

As he watches her sitting on the couch still reveling in the aftermath of Rusty identifying Jane Doe #38, she is quiet and hasn't spoken much. She cancelled their plans but asked him to come over, because she wanted to be around him, but she didn't feel like being in public right now. She had a well needed discussion with Rusty about his findings. She wanted to ask how he found him, but she decided against it for the moment. She is still in shock that after all of this time, Jane Doe #38 has a real name, and such a tragic backstory that none of them could have imagined. She is proud of Rusty, but she is also a little disheartened with the outcome of Marianna's life. She endured too much, to be so young. Her heart aches for her and her siblings. For Gustavo to return home from a war country to find his family gone, is heartbreaking within itself. Andy can tell the notification is still weighing heavy on her heart. As he walks back to the couch with her mint chamomile tea he can swear he heard a sniffle.

"Here you go." He hands her the tea and she looks up and he can see she is indeed trying to hide her tears.

He gently runs his hand over her shoulder and says "You don't have to hide your tears from me, Sharon."

She doesn't verbally reply, but she runs her hand over his. It's their silent thank you, which has existed for a while now. He sits down beside her on the couch.

"I feel so bad for him," she whispers.

"That's ok. He was faced with some horrible circumstances in his life and now his little sister is gone," he says soothingly holding her hand.

"He told me he feels like it was his fault. He blames himself, Andy," she says holding back a sob.

"Wow." Is all that Andy can muster as his thumb caresses the backside of her hand.

"I just wanted to take away all of his pain! He is too young to have to deal with all of this! Children deserved to be allowed to be children! He had to grow up too fast! He ran to the military to get away from his mom's abusive boyfriend! Damn it, Andy, why can't people love their kids right?" She exclaims before leaning into his side.

"Damn, he has been through so much, but I know he is strong and he will make it. That is a crime that I wish was punishable to the highest extent! Sadly, it isn't! But there are people out there, like you who will love them" he says rubbing her arm.

She hums. Her silent sobs continue as she continues to think about Gustavo, Marianna, and Paloma. They were too young to endure such tragedies. He knows that she doesn't like to talk about the heartbreaking stuff. But he feels proud that she was able to let him in, even it was just a little. It shows that are working so well together. As they sit there in silence, Sharon's eyes fall shut. Andy hears her breathing regulate as the sobs cease. "This is nice," she murmurs. "Indeed," he whispers.

"Do you want me to reheat your tea?" He inquires still lightly stroking her arm.

"If you don't mind. I'm going to go freshen up. I'm sure you don't want to see my tear stained makeup," she teases as she rises off the couch and snuggly wraps her cardigan around herself.

"Coming right up. Hey, I don't care if your make up is tear stained or not, you are the most gorgeous woman on Earth," he says before walking to the kitchen. She chuckles as she walks down the hallway.

Andy decides to make her a fresh cup and make him so coffee, as well. Once, Sharon is done in freshening up, she knocks on Rusty's door. He doesn't answer, so she opens it slightly and sees that he is fast asleep. She goes over and covers him with a blanket and turns off his lamp. She whispers "I'm proud of you," before smoothing his hair and leaving the room. She returns to the front of the condo and see s Andy is still in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to make me a fresh cup," she says as she walks to the fridge to hand him the creamer that she keeps just for him.

"I wanted too," he says smiling at her. "You are even more beautiful than I dreamed without makeup," he whispers.

"Ha, I know that was supposed to be a compliment, but it was corny," she teases.

"Hey don't judge me! You are the old-fashioned one here! Corny lines come with that territory!" He teases as he pours the creamer in his coffee.

"Ha, I sensed you were a little irritated by that earlier, when we notified Taylor," she states.

"Not irritated. Just cautious of Taylor's thought process. So, I figured I would elaborate to better help him understand, that is all!" He says leaning against the counter as she does the same.

"Ah hah, I see! So, it was to ensure that he understood?" She playfully inquires.

"Yep," he clarifies before taking a sip of his coffee as he watches her over the rim of his mug.

She laughs and says, "You are something else, you know!"

"Let's be honest, would you have it any other way?" He teases.

"Possibly!" She retorts before taking a long sip of her tea. He sits his coffee down and playfully exclaims, "Ouch! That hurt!" She laughs and pats him on the chest and says, "You will live!" She walks to the living room, smiling at the look on his face.

He looks at his watch and sees that it's getting late and he says, "Well it's past my curfew so I must be heading home." She snaps her head around, and teases, "So, you have a curfew now?"

"Um hmm! According to the woman, I am dating, I have to leave her home by 11:30 if we aren't just returning from a date." He says before taking the last sip of his coffee.

"It's good to know that the man I'm dating, takes my rules so seriously," she teases taking his coffee cup back into the kitchen.

"I hear she is a real stickler for the rules. So, I try to stay in line, for fear of punishment," he teases. She releases her snort laugh and tries to cover her mouth. Once she finally stops laughing she looks at him and says, "Good to know all those years of me in FID, scared some sense into you!"

He laughs and says, "Actually, it was you being my Captain that did the trick."

"Either way, I must say, 'job well done, Sharon,'" she teases as they walk to the door hand in hand.

He opens the door and turns around to bid her goodnight. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him in for a hug. He engulfs her with his strong arms as they revel in each other's scent. Him, warm sandalwood with a hint of coconut. Her, lavender and peach invading his nostrils. "Thank you for being here tonight" she breathes into his chest. "I will be here for as long as you will have me," he says before kissing her hairline. She smiles at the feel of his lips on her skin. She tilts her head back and looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back and gazes into her eyes. They are so much more beautiful up close. When she removes her glasses he can see each and every speckle of hazel that accentuates the jade. She presses her lips to his softly. Kissing goodnight is new for them. It only started a few days ago. She caught him off guard the first time. They are soft but filled with so much passion. They are filled with so much promise. He gets lost in the amazing feeling of her soft lips gracing his, that he doesn't hear his phone ring, but she does and she breaks the kiss. "Andy, your phone," she whispers against his lips. He comes back to Earth and says, "That's no one, but Provenza. There was a Dodger game tonight."

"Mm, okay," she says before kissing him once more. Her hands move from his waist down to his butt and she gently squeezes it before breaking the kiss, and teasing, "How is that for old-fashioned?"

He smiles and says, "Hmm, I don't think our chaperone would approve!"

She laughs as her head falls into his chest and rasps, "Good thing he is asleep!"

They both laugh. Her hands move back to his waist and she looks up and says, "Thank you again for being here."

"It was my pleasure," he breathes as they break their hug. "Goodnight Andy. See you tomorrow." She says as she leans on the door.

"Goodnight Sharon. See you bright and early for breakfast." He says before he walks away. She watches him walk to the elevator. He turns around and waves before he enters the elevator. She smiles back. She waits for the elevator to close before she shuts the door. She turns around to see Rusty and his shocked expression and he says, "Umm your c-h-a-p-e-r-o-n-e was just coming through for a glass of water and got the surprise of a lifetime." Her face becomes flush instantly as her eyes dart back and forth. He laughs before saying, "Sharon, relax I'm only teasing you! I only heard the comment, I saw nothing. I promise!"

"Rusty!" She exhales.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Shandy is Canon~~~~~~~~**_

Come on leave me some nuggets, you know I need them!


	9. Black Widow!

4*09

I have this head canon that Sharon and Andrea are besties, so I took that one little look she tossed Sharon's way after Andy said, "Sharon" and ran with it!

Please remember these are all one-shots and that the earlier ones were mostly A/U. I'm trying to stay with canon in these later epi's but it is kind of hard!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~ESRL21~~~~~~~~

Sharon is walking towards the breakroom to grab some tea, while she waits for the final reports regarding the case. It has been one hell of a day. Who would have thought that a beautiful woman, like Gretchen Tucker, would stoop to the level of murder? She is beautiful and rich, why would she feel the need to be so desperate for love. When she didn't get what she felt she deserved, she became deranged and all of those men who thought sex was fun and games for her, paid the ultimate price. She is the true definition of a black widow.

Sharon felt a slender hand, grab her arm and before she could protest it, Andrea was dragging her towards the elevator and murmuring, "With me! With me!"

Sharon is shocked, confused and amused at Andrea's sudden need to be in her presence. "What?" Sharon asks as they step in the elevator.

"Just wait." Andrea says. Now, Sharon's brain is overworking, trying to figure out what is going through Andrea's mind and why is it so important that she must show her. As the elevator opens to PAB lobby, Andrea motions for Sharon to walk ahead of her and she follows in behind. Andrea heads to the door and like a best friend should, she is hot on her trail. "What is it, Andrea?" Sharon inquires once more. "Just wait until we arrive at our destination."

Sharon blinks her eyes rapidly, and hesitantly agrees, "Um, ok." Andrea continues walking down the boulevard and she stops at the coffee shop. She opens the door for Sharon. Sharon goes to the first table, she sees empty. Andrea calls the barista over, and places their order. "I will have the caramel macchiato, and she will have ginger and apple tea." The barista leaves and Sharon asks once more, "What is this about, Andrea?"

Andrea smiles and shakes her head and replies, "So, you are just going to act all innocent and what not?"

"Innocent? Innocent about what?" Sharon asks as he tone drops an octave. She has an idea of what Andrea is alluding to, but the game is much more fun to play, when one is being coy.

"Sharon, cut the crap!" Andrea exclaims as she quirks her eyebrow.

"What crap?" Sharon retorts smirking at Andrea.

"Do you really want me to say it?" Andrea teases as the barista returns with their beverages. Sharon adds honey to her tea, and slowly stirs it as Andrea takes a sip of her caramel macchiato.

"Sharon? Really?" Andrea quips.

"Andrea? What?" Sharon teases watching Andrea squirm in her seat.

"Ugh, fine! When did you and Andy return to calling each other "Sharon" and "Andy" at work?" She finally asks.

"How did you know we stopped?" Sharon asks in reply to her question.

"Hey! Don't do that! Don't cross reference me!" Andrea exclaims. They both burst into laughter.

"I'm not the lawyer, you are!" Sharon says as her breathing regulates.

"Exactly! Which means I get to ask the questions!" Andrea quips, deserting her beverage, she is now fully invested in this conversation.

"This isn't the courtroom, Andrea! That would be it across the street!" Sharon muses as she points out the window.

Andrea's eyebrows furrow, as she is becoming tired of this little act Sharon is playing, "Sharon!"

"Andrea!" Sharon quips as she winks at her and takes a sip of her tea.

They have reached a standoff of some sort. Usually, these kind end in one of them finally breaking down and telling the other what they want to know. But this feels different and Andrea knows it. She thinks she already knows the answer she is in search of. Sharon has this glow about her. She is always smiling. From experience, Andrea knows what that glow is. She hasn't seen Sharon with this particular glow in years. If what Gavin, claims is true, she is going to have a fun time, teasing her about it at any given moment.

"Sharon Marilyn O'Dwyer Raydor!" Andrea exclaims as she clasps her fingers together on the table.

"Andrea Denise Morris Hobbs!" Sharon quips.

"Oh, damn it! Stop, toying with me!" Andrea finally gives up.

"Well, just ask what you want to know!" Sharon muses before she takes another sip of her tea.

"Ugh! Fine!" Andrea rasps. Sharon giggles upon hearing the word, "fine."

"What' so funny?" Andrea inquires.

"Oh, nothing, just your word choice." Sharon says.

"Um, ok." Andrea says looking at Sharon confused as ever.

"So? Are you going to ask? Or are you just waiting for me to magically be capable of reading your perverted mind?" Sharon teases as she reaches for her phone, as she feels it vibrate in her pocket. Sharon smiles at the name that appears on her screen and slides the phone open to read the message. She releases a small giggle, and swiftly types her reply and sits the phone face down on the table.

"So, is it still old fashioned or not?" Andrea finally inquires. Sharon stares at her and smirks, before taking another sip of her tea. "Damn it, Sharon! Answer my question!" Andrea demands.

Sharon laughs and then inquires, "By old fashioned, what do you mean exactly?"

"You know what the hell I mean!" Andrea quips as annoyance is clearly evident in her voice.

"Actually I don't! You could mean many things like, have we French kissed, has his hands been in places that he and I have only dreamt about, has more than hands been in places that we have dreamt about or have we had sex." She muses as she watches Andrea's face change with the casualness of Sharon's tone.

"Umm, well any of them, hell!" Andrea quips.

Sharon blushes as she replays their last encounter in her mind, "Hmm, I would say we are at 2nd base!'

Andrea's eyes grow wider instantly, and she exclaims, "Oh my God!"

"What? You asked!" Sharon muses before she takes the final sip of her tea.

"Oh, I'm glad I did! I just assumed you two would be further along in the process by now!" Andrea quips.

Sharon laughs, and calls the barista over to their table, "Can I have a large coffee with mocha and mint, please? To go."

"Um, when did you start putting mint in your coffee?" Andrea inquires as she puts cash on the table to cover their drinks.

"This isn't for me." Sharon simply states. Andrea quirks her eyebrow and laughs as the barista walks up to the table as they stand up.

As they walk towards the door, Andrea whispers, "I take it he will be making a home run tonight!"

Sharon turns to her and smirks, she replies, "a grand slam, baby!"

They walk back to the office laughing.

Andy meets them in the lobby. "Here you go, Andy," Sharon says as she passes off his coffee. "Thank you, Sharon." He says. Andrea looks between the two of them and says, "You two can stop it! I'm not blind! Go ahead!"

Andy mouths, "what?" Sharon just laughs and pulls him into a side hug and whispers something in his ear. Andy releases a rumbling laugh.

"I will see you two later! Thank you Lieutenant, for all of your help with Gustavo, I really appreciate it!" Andrea says as she turns to walk towards the door.

"It was my pleasure, Hobbs." Andy says as he releases Sharon from the hug.

"Oh yeah, sorry for the delay in the delivery of your coffee! I was missing some critical information!" Andrea quips before walking out of the door.

Sharon laughs and shakes her head. "What critical information, might she be talking about?" Andy inquires flashing his crooked grin at Sharon.

"Huh?" She teases.

~~~~~~~ESRL21~~~~~~~~

As always I look forward to reading your little nuggets of love! I appreciate each and every one of them!


	10. SRS!

4*10

A/N First, the episode was so powerful! Full of emotion, I was crying and gasping throughout the entire thing! That was one hell of a twist! The entire team did a superb job, Sharon slayed as usual! Patricia Wetting, I have no idea who you are but honey, you and Mary both need an Emmy and Golden Globe for last night's performance! The final scene was so heartbreaking, watching Gus bury his sister and having to agree to not contact Paloma until she is 18, was hard to watch! OMG, Shandy rode together, held hands (which Sharon initiated), and Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a side hug! OMG, what a way to go out with a bang! I can't wait until November 2nd!

Italics are there inner thoughts!

Without further ado!

 ** _~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~_**

The ride back to the condo after Marianna's funeral is quite. They only speak when they arrive at Panera Bread to pick up dinner. Rusty is enamored with his phone. Sharon and Andy are holding hands over the console, as Sharon gazes out the passenger side window and occasionally looks down at the binder in her lap. Andy steals a few glances of Sharon, when at red lights. He squeezes her hand occasionally, as a silent "I love you" as he continues to drive to the condo. They arrive at the condo and still no words have been spoken. As they walk in the condo, Andy is holding the food, Rusty has the drinks and Sharon is still holding the binder. Sharon places the binder on her desk and announces, "I'm going to change." With that she heads down the hall and Rusty and Andy head to the kitchen. They tension between the two is still thick. Rusty hasn't fully come to terms with their Sharon and Andy's relationship. It isn't that he doesn't like Andy, he is afraid. He is afraid that Andy will be like Sharon Beck's boyfriends and abuse him and Sharon. He knows deep down that Andy isn't like that, but he can't help but to compare, because that is all he knows.

Andy hands Rusty his chicken and pesto Panini and broccoli and cheddar soup. "Thank you, Andy." Rusty says causing Andy to look at him baffled. Since Sharon and Andy have begun dating Rusty has called him Lieutenant and only that. "You're welcome, Rusty." Sharon comes around the corner and sees them still standing at the breakfast bar. _They haven't killed each other, that's a good sign._ She thought as she walks to get her Greek salad from the bag. Andy takes his and hers soup to the table. He walks back to get their green teas. She brings his Mediterranean veggie sandwich and her salad to the table. To their surprise, Rusty joins them. He usually eats in his room, when Andy is around. They sit down and settle to eat their food, but Rusty has something on his mind, "Andy, thank you for everything you did for Gustavo." Sharon looks at Andy wide-eyed, she can't believe Rusty actually used his name. "It was my pleasure, kid. Thank you for not holding me responsible for the outcome." Andy asserts. Sharon smiles at them. She grabs Andy hand under the table and squeezes it gently. "I would also like to apologize for being such a jerk towards you, about you two's relationship. I was acting out of fear. I felt like you were here to take my place." Rusty confesses. Sharon looks sad but conflicted with joy. She is elated that he has come to his senses, but sad that he feels she would replace him. "Honey, I would never replace you. You can't be replaced. There is plenty of room in my heart for my 3 children and the man that I love." Sharon confesses. "Rusty, I accept your apology. I also hold none of it against you. I completely understand your reaction and I respect it. I just want you to understand that I would never hurt Sharon or you." Andy asserts, as he sees Sharon smiling at him out the corner of his eye. "Thank you, Andy." Rusty says before taking a bite of his Panini. "I do have one question, though." Andy states. "Shoot." Rusty says with a mouth full of chicken and pesto, causing Sharon to laugh. "How did the person who told us, well Sharon, we were dating, dislike the fact that we were actually dating?" Andy asks smiling. Rusty swallows his food and says, "Umm, I don't know! Let's call it the selfish Rusty syndrome!" He asserts before laughing. Sharon and Andy join him in the laughs. "I see you have been talking to Louie." Andy states. "Or Patrice!" Sharon exclaims before taking a sip of her cold beverage. "Actually, it was Ricky!" Rusty confesses. Sharon almost gets choked on her drink due to shock, "Really?" "Mm hmm." Rusty confirms as he takes another bite of his food. "Wow!" Andy says. "Wow, is right!" Sharon agrees. They look into each other's eyes and smile and Rusty rolls his eyes. He swallows his food hard and stammers, "Guys, one rule. Please keep it PG in front of me. I won't be able to handle anything more!" Rusty asserts. Sharon snort laughs and Andy grins. "I'm begging you please, don't scar me for life." He pleads. "I will try my best." Andy confirms before taking delight in his sandwich. "Thank you." Rusty says taking the final bite of his food. "I make no promises!" Sharon finally confesses. Both Andy and Rusty start coughing. She laughs and takes a bite of her salad. Rusty gets his coughing under control and exclaims, "Sharon!" "What?" She teases and winks at him. Andy finally gets his coughing under control and says, "Kid, she is just messing with you!" Sharon and Andy laugh at face of disgust Rusty is displaying. "How rude!" Rusty exclaims. Sharon shrugs her shoulders and takes another bite of her salad. Andy can't help but laugh at the pair. _If Rusty only knew that this relationship is quite old fashioned. Even though we are getting close to catching up with the times!_ He thought as he felt her hand release his and land on his thigh. "I'm going to my room." Rusty says standing up and discarding his trash. "Thank you, for dinner Andy." He says before sauntering down the hallway. Once his door is shut, Andy turns to Sharon and asks, "Why are you torturing that boy like that?" "It is simple. He deserves it." She rasps while stealing a spoonful of his tomato bisque. "You are horrible." He teases. "Meh." She laughingly replies. They finish their dinner and discard their trash. "Balcony or the couch?" She inquires as she removes his tie. "Balcony." He rasps as he rolls up his sleeves, and unbuttons the top buttons.

They walk onto the balcony hand in hand. They walk to the railing and he pulls her into his side, the same way he did at the funeral. She lays her head on his shoulder and hums contently. He lays his head on hers as they look out into horizon. They stand there in silence for a few moments. She speaks and breaks the silence, "Andy, thank you for being patient with me." He rubs his hand down her side and rasps, "It was my pleasure." She hums and places her hand on his and looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back and interlocks their fingers. "Nevertheless, I appreciate it." She confesses. They return to silence as they watch the day sky turn into night. While they are still holding each other on the balcony, Rusty is sneaking into the kitchen to get the carpet cleaner, because he knocked his blueberry tea over. He looks out on the balcony and sees them. He stops dead in his tracks. He is shocked, he thought he would feel bitterness or resentment, but he feels the exact opposite. He is happy for her, for them. They both deserve happiness and love. _I was such an asshole, for trying to stand in their way._ He thinks as he pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture. He finds the carpet cleaner and quickly returns to his room.

Sharon turns around in Andy's arms and breathes, "I love you." He smiles and replies, "I love you, too." Her eyes sparkle with hope and excitement for their future. She leans up to kiss him and he meets her half way. Their lips interlock like puzzle pieces. They belong together. The passion filled embrace quickly turns heated as his hands run under her cream tunic. She moans as her hands dive under his shirt. The need for air becomes apparent. She leans up to his ear and whispers, "It is time for old-fashioned to go out the window." He growls and she laughs as he pushes her towards the sliding glass door. They walk hand in hand to her bedroom. He turns around and closes the door, "Goodbye old-fashioned!"

Rusty chooses to walk out of his room, just in time to hear that comment. "Gross!" he exclaims. "I'm going out!" He says pretty sure he said it loud enough for them to hear, but he doubts they even care.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He says as he walks to the front door.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~_**

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews on the other chapters! Now, go and leave me some nuggets of love for this one! No more Afterthoughts until November 3rd, but don't fret I will keep writing other stories as long as my muse is inspired. She still hasn't been romantically/smut inspired to write the wedding night, but I am determined to get it to y'all!


	11. Pain and Panic!

Monday's premiere was cray! It was beyond more than I expected, only thing I would have liked to see happen was that Shandy kiss, but I'm patient woman most times. Every time I replay Andy, flying from that car, I cringe, but to know Sharon is the one in charge of his care and supervision makes it all worth it, lol.

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to post this one. My computer was in the hospital. Warning: Do not install Windows 10 and if you have, get rid of it. Consider this me saving you crap load of money!

All _Afterthought_ s are stand alone.

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, except the two I created, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster! The dialogue from the show belongs to its rightful owners, no copyright infringement, intended._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

"Let me keep you…It can burn us both."-

'Let Me Keep You' Morgan James

 _I could have lost him today._

It keeps playing on a loop in my head. As I sit stand here in the hallway as Dr. Harris exams him, there are so many things that were never said between us, that was almost lost. There are so many things that we have yet to experience. Some of those things are because I am still afraid. Some of those things are because of his personal fears.

When the team walked back into the Murder Room without, Andy, my mind automatically went to the worst possible thing. Maybe it was because we had our first disagreement last night. It was over something so minuscule. I knew Provenza was lying to me about Andy's mishap, but I understood why. He knows how deep our feelings are for each other. Any wrong move for either one of us, is bound to set our emotions off. We are kindred spirits. We can feel when something is off with the other. Provenza, in that moment, knew I needed to stay focused on the case, so he did what he felt was necessary.

When Andy, returned to the Murder Room, I tried my best to hide my panic and pain. But I know he could read my eyes, even with all the pain he was in. It was hard being Captain, and not Sharon in front of Taylor. I think a little bit of Sharon slipped out, when I asked if the doctor cleared him to return to work. It is really hard balancing the two, especially with something serious as this. Taylor, was right to advise us, to leave ourselves some room to maneuver. It certainly helps during those touch and go moments.

When he collapsed in my office I know Sharon, was on full display and I didn't care. My only concern was for Andy and his well-being. Andy has become the one I can depend on, no matter the time or reason. He has become the one who holds my deepest darkest secrets and passes no judgement. He is the one that I see myself building a future with, if I can just get over my fears.

"Captain Raydor?" Dr. Harris calls bringing back me my thoughts.

"Yes? Please call me, Sharon." I respond as I turn to look at him. He holds the room door open for me to come in. I walk in and I see Andy, sitting on the edge of the bed, still pale but looking a little better. "I have informed Mr. Flynn that he is not be left home alone for the next 48 hours and he seems to have an issue with that directive, Sharon."

My eyes widen and before I can even speak, Andy says, "Don't worry, Doc, she will adhere to your precious stipulation of my release even if I don't." He flashes a weak smile at me. I can't help but smile back before replying, "Dr. Harris, rest assured he will be in capable hands. Are there any more precautions I need to be made aware of?

"Basically, Sharon, he needs care and supervision and I believe you will give that to him." He says. I nod okay and he continues with the directives.

"He needs to do breathing exercises six times a day. Most people do them after each meal and the other three are whenever, you feel like he needs to do them," he says looking over at Andy, "he may not want to move around a lot, but he at least needs to get at least a 15-minute walk in, twice a day, so that he doesn't become too stiff. The pain will be a lot worse if he doesn't move around. Andy has informed that you know about his refusal of opiates, which is understandable. I called in 600mg Ibuprofen for him at the Walgreens near your home." He says and pauses, I look over at Andy, he cracks another smile. "He knew he would be staying with you, because he knew he would lose the argument. He conceded before the fight even began." Dr. Harris says, causing me laugh a little. "Sharon, he is a smart man. Count yourself lucky. Most men would have argued you down." He says. "He knows I always win." I whisper. Dr. Harris laughs, and continues, "Make sure he has a pillow under his side, those cracked ribs will need a little extra cushion. It would be better if he slept in a bed alone that way there will less chance of added injuries. Is that possible?"

"Yes. He will be sleeping in my son's room." I confirm. Andy cocks his head to side out of curiosity.

"Ok, perfect. I also prescribed him the lowest possible dose of Ambien, because he will have trouble sleeping, there is no doubt about it. I explained to him that in rare cases it can be addictive. So, I am leaving it up to you two, rather or not to pick it up. He explained to me that you are an avid tea drinker and you may know of some teas, that are perfect for getting a good night's sleep." Dr. Harris states.

"Yes, I am. I think I have the perfect blend at home for him." I confess.

"Ok, good. Well, here are his discharge papers. Mr. Flynn, I expect to see you back here next Tuesday at 9 a.m. Please, don't make this like your other follow up appointments, where my nurses call you over and over again." Dr. Harris says.

"Don't worry he will be here. I will be his personal reminder." I say as Dr. Harris walks toward the door.

"Andy, you've got yourself a good one, don't mess this up." He says walking out the door. I spin around to look at Andy and he is smiling brightly.

"How are you?" He rasps as soon as the room door closes.

"We can talk about me later, right now I want to get you out of here and into some comfortable clothes, so you can rest." I confess.

"Okay, but we will talk about it." He says as the nurse wheels the wheelchair in the room.

"Yes." I assure him as we leave the room.

* * *

As he sits at the table waiting for me to bring him his breakfast, he inquires, "Are you ready to tell me how you are?"

"No…You're not doing anything before breakfast, and then you're only doing your breathing exercises." I inform him.

"Oh, well, we agreed that you would only be the boss at work and that everything else would be a discussion."

"Well, your doctor said that you needed care and supervision."

He laughs causing him to moan in pain slightly, "Oh." "Okay, well, at least tell me what happened after I left."

"We found the money in Noah's room and the .45. It's like we thought it would be." I inform him

"So, he expected to steal the money, get away, and not hurt anyone." He states.

"And Howard Prager said his name, and that's enough of that." I assert reaching across the table for his hand. "How are you feeling?" I inquire.

"Better." He assures me.

"So, I hope Rusty doesn't resent me for, uh, "borrowing" his bedroom." He says as my thumb strokes his fingers.

"No, no, no." I assure him with a slight smile. "He volunteered it."

"Really?" He questions as if he can't believe it. "Yes, really. It's progress." I guarantee him

"So, he's at school, then 8:30 class?" He probes

"Not exactly." I confess.

"Well, would you care to tell?" He asks smiling at me. I shake my head no.

"Okay, then. How about how are you, care to share that?" He inquires taking a bite of his fruit.

"I guess it's only fair, since I said we would talk about it." He confesses. He offers me a light smile, the smile that melts my heart every time.

"Honestly, I feel confused. Confused as to why we let so much time go by without saying how we really feel about each other." I confess. He looks at me with admiration in his eyes, and says, "Hey, you don't have to say those three words, just because I got injured. I can tell you do just by your actions. Those three words, are just that words. Your actions are more important, I promise." He assures me as his other hand begins to stroke the inside of my wrist.

Smiling at him I say, "Thank you. But the only thing that kept playing on a loop in my head yesterday was the fact that I could have lost you. We just truly found this thing between us. I enjoy immensely, what we have and I don't want you to ever think that I don't. Sometimes I fear that you may resent this 'old fashioned' dating." He opens his mouth to say something and I shake my head no, and I continue, "I don't want you to feel like, I am putting you through a test. It's all me and all the things I still have to work out in my head. When you almost collapsed in my office yesterday, sheer pain and panic ran through my veins. Andy, I'm not ready to say those words just yet, but just know that I care a lot about you." I finish as he continues tracing patterns along my wrist.

Gazing into each other eyes, we exchange an understanding of our true intentions to each other.

"Sharon, I have always told you, I would wait for you and I mean that. No matter what I am waiting on. I care a lot about you too, and as I said before, your actions are what matter to me not those three little words. When we are ready, we will say them to each other. No rush." He says lifting my hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss along my knuckles.

I really care for this man, and I need to muster up the courage to tell him, I love him.

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave me some nuggets of love!


	12. Honey Apple!

OMFG, last night's epi was amazeballs! The smack down on Jack from Sharon in the end was perfection! Andy and Rusty OMG, so domesticated! Last but not least that kiss! Finally, a Shandy kiss! Oh wait, Andy called the condo, home!

P.S. The way Sharon and Andrea handled Jack was frakkin EPIC!

All _Afterthought_ s are stand alone.

Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters.

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _S/o to Monkey and Sunrise for the you know whats! XOXO  
This one is dedicated to my BAMDAMMMSters, we need to get together and have drinks and virgins for the non-drinkers! I'll just take a Jack on the Rocks with a splash of Dr. Pepper, what about you ladies?_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Sharon and Andrea are meeting at their favorite bar in Santa Monica, 'Jazz's Belles', to discuss the events of the previous days. Sharon is first to arrive and she remains in the car on the phone with, Emily, whom has caused quite an issue for her and Andy today.

"Emily Ailis Raydor, I can't believe you told your father about Andy." Sharon says in her infamous Mama Raydor tone, as Emily looks as if she is about to cry.

"Mom, it was a complete accident." Emily stammers trying to calm her mother as she can practically see the invisible steam coming out of her mother's ears.

"How is telling your father my business a complete accident? You shouldn't have been discussing myself or anything in my life except your brother and yourself with him!" Sharon says as Andrea taps on her car window. Sharon holds up her index finger and Andrea backs away from the window once she notices who Sharon is talking to.

"Mom, he asked how you were doing. I thought it was an innocent enough question." Emily confesses.

"That still doesn't explain how he knows about Andy's health." Sharon poignantly says.

"Mom. It just slipped out, okay!" Emily huffs.

"Emily Ailis I have no idea who you are speaking to in that manner, but your best bet would be to try that again." Sharon demands in the lowest and driest tone Emily has ever heard in 28 years of living.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that I had made a mistake until it was too late. Some days, I really think Dad is changing. I guess I was wrong. Listen, Mom I am truly sorry for getting an attitude with you, it is just so hard now that you two really are over for good." Emily confesses as her mom's face softens.

"Thank you for the apology, Emily. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to choose between your father and I, because you don't. Do you understand?" Sharon says, Emily nods her head yes. "Emily, honey I forgive you but I think you need to apologize to Andy, because he didn't want anyone knowing about his condition except family and you guys. Now the entire division and Taylor knows. I will call you back when I get home, if not tomorrow so that you can do that. Do we have a deal?" Sharon finishes. Emily smiles and says, "Yes, we do Mom. Once again I am so sorry." "Thank you sweetheart. I love you. I have to go Andrea is waiting on me." Sharon says before blowing Emily a kiss. "Ok, Mom. I love you, too! Tell Andrea I said hello." Emily breathes before she blows Sharon a kiss and presses End Call.

* * *

"Another round, ladies?" Alonzo, the waiter asks.

"Umm, yes please!" Andrea all but shouts. Sharon shakes her head and smiles.

"Thank you, Alonzo." Sharon says. "My pleasure ladies." Alonzo says walking towards the bar.

"I think I may have caught a case of jungle fever!" Andrea attempts to whisper.

"Andrea!" Sharon playfully admonishes her. "What would your husband think about that?" She inquires taking a sip of her decadent 'Death in The Afternoon.'

"Honey, he doesn't have to know! Besides, I'm just looking!" Andrea confesses as she leans out the booth to watch Alonzo walking, while taking the last sip of her White Russian.

Sharon snickers and looks down to the table and sees her phone vibrating. She slides it open to reveal a message from Andy. "Aww, Andy is so sweet. "Don't rush home. Enjoy your night." Andrea says mocking Andy's message.

"Damn it, when am I going to learn not to open my messages around your nosey butt?" Sharon jokes.

"Hopefully, never!" Andrea teases.

"Here you go, ladies, one White Russian and one Death in The Afternoon. Anything else I can do for you ladies?" Alonzo, the tall medium complexion with a football player's physique waiter, asks.

"Umm, you could…" Andrea starts with a smirk on her face. Sharon interrupts, "Could you bring us two shots of any whiskey except, Jack Daniels, please?" Sharon ushers out swiftly as Andrea rolls her eyes.

"Coming right up." Alonzo says before walking away.

"Sharon, you ruin all my fun!" Andrea says as soon as Alonzo is out of ear shot.

"You will be alright! I ordered us some whiskey to make up for it." Sharon says smiling at her.

"Ok, ok! All is forgiven." Andrea jokes.

"I thought you'd see it that way." Sharon teases before taking a sip of her new drink.

"Sharon can I tell you something?" Andrea asks.

"Umm, as long as it's not about Alonzo." Sharon says leaning back in the booth.

"Oh it's not! Although, I could go on and on about that del…" Andrea tries to stammer out, but Sharon interjects, "Andrea!" "Geesh, I get it." Andrea mewls.

"What I was going to say was, I am so proud of you and how far you have come since the divorce from Jack. To see you open up your heart and give another man a chance, after the hell Jack put you through is amazing to witness. I remember each and every one of the teary conversations we had about him. You didn't deserve any of the things he put you through and I am glad you find someone who is willing to move the sun and moon to be with you and treat you like you should be treated." Andrea confesses as Alonzo walks back up to the table with their shots.

"Here you are ladies. I brought you some Crown Royal Apple. It's smoother than Jack and that is saying a lot." He says sitting a shot in front of each lady. "Thank you." Andrea says. "Can we have the tab please?" Sharon asks. "Sure thing, be back soon." He says.

Sharon waits for him to leave before saying, "Thank you, Andrea. That means a lot coming from you. You and Gavin where my rocks during that difficult period of my life. You never once passed judgement on my situation. Believe me I count myself lucky, every day with Andy." Andrea reaches across the table and squeezes Sharon's hand and they share a small smile.

"So, now that we are both misty eyed, are you ready for this shot, lady?" Andrea asks.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sharon confesses. They pick up their shots and Andrea says, "On the count of three. 1…2…3" They throw back the shots and they both start rubbing their chests. "Wow!" Sharon is the first to speak.

"Damn that has nothing on, Jack!" Andrea confesses. Sharon shakes her head in agreement.

"You know my favorite drink used to be Jack and Coke, but now I just can't stand the taste of Jack!"

"Honey, I don't blame you one bit! That is one hell of a taste to get out of your mouth." Andrea teases.

Sharon snorts, "Honey, you are preaching to the choir!"

"Oh, I know!" Andrea confirms as the two ladies fall into a fit of giggles as Alonzo delivers the tab.

Sharon nods and picks up the check and sees that it is marked 'on the house' and then something else catches her eye and she grins widely.

"What are smiling about?" Andrea inquires. "Oh, nothing! Just the fact that the waiter just wrote you a nice message!" Sharon all but squeals. Andrea grabs the paper and begins to blush as soon as she reads it. "Damn it why do I have to be married?" Andrea teases as they gather their things.

Sharon pulls out her phone, ready to call an Uber and then she notices a missed text from, Andy.

 _ **Andy: There is car for you two outside.**_

Sharon looks a little confused as they walk out of the bar, they spot Provenza. "About time! I don't have all night to play Taxi driver to you two!" He complains as Sharon and Andrea walk towards the car.

"Aww, did Patrice make you do this?" Sharon teases as she slides into the car.

"Oh, if I didn't love that woman I would leave you two stranded!"

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Thank you for reading. Please leave nuggets of love, they are greatly appreciated.


	13. Trading Places

_All the feels in this episode had my shipper heart all over the place! The Couch scene was the best!_

 _Sorry, I took me so long to write this one. I was sick this past week and I had a busy weekend, but I finally found a little quiet time to get this one done. I will go ahead and apologize for the length it is going to be shorter than normal._

 _All Afterthoughts are stand alone._

 _Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters._

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _All mistakes are my own._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

Sharon has been godsend throughout my entire health crisis. If you can even call it a health crisis. Yeah, I know its serious issue, but I don't want to freak Sharon out. Although, that was inevitable. She has been right here by my side through it all. She sneaks into Rusty's room at night to check on me and she thinks I have no idea. It is something about her presence that awakes every sense in my body. I know she worries about me constantly when she isn't home, so much so she has the poor kid putting his life on hold for me. I hate to be a burden, but she tells me every day that I'm not and she is happy to help. Rusty, even says it in his own little way.

The kid has really come around to our dating. It continues to shock me, but he is great kid, being raised by a woman with so much love and guidance to offer him. He can definitely count himself lucky, when it comes to Sharon. She has changed his life for the better and I see great things in his future. He turned out not be the little psycho, I once thought he was. I think we have both surprised each other. He now calls me, Andy, and I never thought that was going to happen. I could feel, from the moment Sharon and I told him that we no longer just friends, his resistance. Through time and a few conversations with Sharon, I've realized it was just his way of asserting his dominance in her life and his fear of being pushed out by me. Once I sat back and thought about it, I finally understood him. They say teenaged girls are difficult! I think the boys have them beat!

As I stand here and wait for Sharon to walk through the door from work. I can't help but to think about all of the sacrifices she has made for me recently. She hasn't made me feel like I was just a task to her. She actually cares. She wants to do this for me. She enjoys having me around. When time comes for me to go back to my house, it is going to be hard on the both of us. We have grown accustomed to each other's presence, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. The fact that we sleep in separate bedrooms seems to make our relationship more intimate and I love it. Every day she continues to surprise me. It is no surprise that I am in love with her. Yes, I'm in love with her. I haven't told her yet, because I don't want to scare her. I mean who wouldn't love her. She is beautiful inside and out. Her beautiful soul has captivated me and I never want to know what it feels like not to have her around.

Tonight I decided since she has done such a great job taking care of and supervising me, I would return the favor. I even managed to get Rusty to help me with one task that I wouldn't have been able to do on my own, without serious complications. Damned, blood clot!

I hear the key in the door turn, I walk out of the kitchen with a fresh mug of tea and sit on the table.

"Andy?" She calls placing her belongings on the entry table.

"In here." I answer. I look around the corner just in time to see her toeing out of her heels and sliding on her Uggs sitting by the door.

"Why are you in there?" She inquires.  
"Come in here and you will see." I inform her as I pull the chair out for her. She walks around the corner and spots the tea and a smile creeps on her face. She leans up to give me a kiss. Just another natural thing, that has become a part of our nightly routine.

"Thank you." She says as she sits down. I walk around to my chair. "Mmm, peppermint." She muses as she inhales the scent.

She reaches out for my hand, and I run my thumb along her knuckles. We share a smile. One simple touch is all we need to convey how we feel about each other. She takes a long sip of her tea, before asking, "What did you do that you weren't supposed to?"

I chuckle lightly before replying, "Nothing. Can't I just take care of you, for once?" She looks at me like she can't believe the words that just came out of my mouth, and then smiles and responds, "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, thank you and yes you can take care of me as long as you don't injure yourself in the process."

"I would never." I tease and she cocks her head to the side and laughs. "Are you sure about that?" She asks. We both laugh. "Okay, so I stubbed my toe yesterday trying to open the door for you! You will never let me live that one down, will you?"

She shakes her head no and smiles. That beautiful smiles melts my heart every time I see it. "Are you finished with your tea?" I inquire.

"Almost. Why are you planning on whisking me off to an island somewhere?" She teases before taking a sip.

I chuckle, and tease, "Not exactly. But the scent will probably take you to the Himalayan Mountains." She cocks an eyebrow and fixes her mouth to ask a question, "Just enjoy the tea and you will find out in due time." I say.

"All done." She announces laughing. I look into the mug to see there is more than half left. "If you say so." I tease. "Follow me." I say as I stand up. She follows in behind me as we make our way to the bathroom. I open the door and she gasps, taking in the smell of the drawn bath filled Himalayan bath salts and lavender candles sitting on the vanity, and asks "Andy, how did you do this?" I see the look of concern seeping into her mesmerizing eyes, "Rusty did the bath, seeing as I'm not supposed to bend over. I just lit the candles."

"Oh." She breathes. "Andy, this is so sweet! You didn't have to do this!"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. You have been taking care of me the last few weeks. You deserve some care too." I confess gazing into her eyes. She lightly touches my chest before kissing me softly and breathing on my lips, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Well let me get out of here, so you can enjoy your bath before it gets cold." I say heading towards the door.

"Wait, what about the supervision part?" She inquires as a dumbfounded expression graces my face.

"You know, care and _supervision._ You've got the care down pat, but I'm lacking a little supervision don't you think?" She teases.

I'm still speechless and just as I get my thoughts untangled she says, "Oh gosh, I meant you could maybe keep me company by sitting inside my bedroom and talking to me while, I soak. I mean that's if you want to."

"Of course I want to." I say before heading to the door leading to her bedroom.

Closing the door, I hear her close the other door. A few moments later I hear her test the water with her foot and she releases a blissful hum. "This is amazing." She says as I hear her settling in the water. "Enjoy it, you deserve it." I say through the door. "Andy, you better be sitting in that chair and not on the floor." She says through the door. "Sharon, I'm not crazy." I assure her. "Are you sure, because only a crazy man could be friends with Provenza." She teases and the she does the one of her dirty little secrets, she snort laughs.

"Okay, you have me there!"

I'm crazy all right, crazy in love with her.

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all the nuggets of gratitude!


	14. Count On Me!

_Ok, I have never and when I say never fangirled so hard until tonight! OMG! Andy passed out and his head, that was so much frakkin blood! Then the rude doc mistook Sharon for Andy's wife and she couldn't even verbalize that she wasn't! Provenza shocked me! He ships, Shandy, I don't care what anybody says! Andy asks Provie to tell Sharon he loved her for him, in case he didn't make it! The final scene though, just rip my heart out my chest why don't you, Duff!? But something in that final scene, stuck out to me and that is what I shall write about! #Shandrea!_

 _All Afterthoughts are stand alone._

 _Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters._

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _All mistakes are my own._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Takes place right after the final scene._

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

"Count on me, through thick and thin...

When you are weak I will be strong

Helping you to carry on"

W.H. and C.C.W.

* * *

"Sharon, let's go for a walk." I say feeling her squeeze my hand tighter as Andy disappear from her sight. She doesn't verbally respond but her hold on my hand becomes a little tighter. I start walking, and she follows. I look over my shoulder and I notice everyone watching us, and Provenza and I share a look.

As soon as we turn the corner, I spot an empty waiting area. I guide her into the room. Once the door closes, she pulls me into a hug and the sobs begin. At first, soft sobs but as her hug becomes tighter, the sobs become louder. Rubbing my friend's back as she just witnessed the man she loves being whisked into surgery on Thanksgiving, is the only solace I can bring her. "Sharon, he is going to be okay." I whisper in her ear as I help her sit down. Yet, again she's speechless and refuses to let me go. I understand completely. She needs someone to hold on to, as the man she is in love with, but is too stubborn to tell, is lying on a table being prepped for a life threatening surgery.

She begins to loosen her hold on me. She mumbles something, that I don't quite catch. "What was that sweetie?" I inquire as I hold her hand and reach on the table for a Kleenex.

"I love him." She states barely audible.

"I know you do." I say blotting her tears away.

"I should have told him." She says taking the tissue from my hand.

"You will when he wakes up." I assure her offering her a light smile. She looks at me and I can see the pain and fear inundated in her alluring eyes.

"But what if he do…," she starts but the sobs return before she can finish. Pulling her into my side, I whisper, "He will. You two just figured this thing out, he isn't going to leave you so soon."

"I can't lose him. Not yet. I'm not ready." She confesses through her sobs. My heart breaks for her with every passing second, but she needs me to be strong for her, because at this present moment, she can't be for herself.

"Sharon, listen to me and listen to me good. You are going to tell him, you love him when he wakes up." I utter causing her to sit up and look me in the eyes.

Once again she is speechless. I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. She is desperate to be in control. If there is one thing, I have never envied about her, it is her need to be in constant control. I see how it eats away at her. The many nights I have stayed up with her, on the phone when Rusty was in danger because of Stroh, is a full testament of how dangerous being a control freak can be. "Sweetie, this is out of your hands. Just have faith. He is going to pull through. Then you will have your Silver Fox back in your arms."

She gasps, "Andrea!" She tries her hardest not to smile, but she knows I'm right.

"Ahh! There goes that happy smile again." I tease.

"What am I going to do with you?" She inquires as she pinches my arm.

"There is nothing you can do!" I admit making her laugh.

"Obviously!" She jokes. We both laugh and the room falls into an awkward silence. She squeezes my hand and I look into her eyes. There is an unasked question lingering within the depths of her orbs. "I will as long as I can."

"Thank you." She breathes before resting her head on my shoulder.

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all the nuggets of gratitude, I truly do. Smooches, my lovelies!

The chapter title comes from one of my favorite friendship, duets!


	15. The Odd Couple

All Afterthoughts are stand alone.

Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters.

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!

All mistakes are my own.

Sorry that it took me so long to write this one. I have been preoccupied with RL.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

" _Flynn!" Provenza whispers harshly as he walks away from the women who are talking about their latest finds from Crate and Barrel._

" _What?" Andy scoffs in reply._

" _I blame you and your girlfriend for this!" Provenza stammers out throwing his arms around._

" _Excuse me? Your fiancé is the one who asked my girlfriend if we would like to join you two for miniature golf." Andy defends Sharon as he rolls his eyes unceremoniously._

" _Well of course Patrice asked, Sharon didn't have to say yes!" Provenza says._

" _Uh, have you met, Sharon?" Andy says nodding his head in Sharon's direction. "She is not going to turn down an invitation, even if its mean dealing with your grumpy ass!" He says making Provenza scoff._

" _Besides she likes, Patrice and so do I." Andy says. At that exact moment the ladies decide to walk towards them. "Now be quiet here they come." Andy says swiftly causing Provenza to utter "Sona….." but he is cut off by Patrice, "Louie, language!" Sharon tries to hide her giggle but isn't so lucky and Provenza rolls his eyes. Sharon grabs Andy's hand and looks into his eyes and inquires, "Let me guess he was complaining?"_

 _Andy nods yes._

" _Louie! How dare you! You are the one who told me to call and ask them!" Patrice asserts shaking her head at the grump._

" _Um, yeah I did but it was just a suggestion. I had no idea that you would actually go through with it." He utters._

" _Of course I would ask! You know me well enough to know that." Patrice says._

 _Provenza only huffs in reply._

" _Honestly, Patrice I don't see how you put up with him." Andy teases earning him a slap on the arm from Sharon. She silently admonishes him, as Provenza shouts, "I could ask the same thing of, Sharon, idiot!" Patrice and Sharon laugh at the bickering odd couple._

" _Umm, should we leave and just let you two, you know carry on with your date?" Sharon teases._

" _Ye, Gods!" Provenza utters throwing his hands up in the air and walks toward the lit up miniature Golden Gate Bridge. Patrice follows behind him, laughing and she tosses Sharon a thumbs up. Sharon winks back._

 _Andy wraps his arm around Sharon's waist and leans down to say, "This is going to drive him crazy, you two being friends." She tilts her head up and whispers, "We know!" Andy shakes his head as a rumble of laughter seeps from his lips. Sharon kisses him on his cheek and grabs his hand and guides him to Golden Gate bridge._

 _They continue the night playing the "25 Most Visited Landmarks of America" holes with Andy and Louie arguing the entire way._

" _Andy, you cheated!" Louie shouts._

" _How the hell do you figure?" Andy shouts back._

" _Because you were pass the damn line!" Louie shouts back._

" _What damned line?" Andy inquires, at this point Sharon and Patrice step in to diffuse the situation which only fuels the fire of Louie._

" _You and your girlfriend have ruined miniature golf for me!" He shouts causing Sharon to look at him with a death glare. Louie notices the look at closes his mouth instantly._

" _Andy, come walk with me." Sharon says, slightly pushing Andy away from Louie. He nods and as they are walking away, Louie mumbles his arguably favorite catch phrase, "Idiots."_

" _Who are you calling idiots?" Andy shouts walking past Sharon, ignoring the silent plea in her eyes._

* * *

"Andy, wake up." Sharon says shaking him slightly.

"Why do I even bother?" Andy mumbles. Sharon continues to shake him trying to awake him from his slumber.

She leans down to his ear and whispers, "Andy, it's time to wake up." His eyes open instantly. As she attempts to sit back up, he steals a kiss. She smiles as they break the kiss. "I could definitely get used to being woken up like this from every nap." He says smiling at her as a blush creeps across her cheeks.

"Of course you would." She teases. "Here, it's time for your last dose of meds." She hands him the pills and holds the glass of water. He swallows the two gigantic pills and takes the water from her hands. He takes a baby sip and attempts to sit the water on the nightstand, and she raises her left eyebrow in disapproval. He swiftly picks ups the remaining water and downs it. "Better." She utters.

"Care to tell me what you and Provenza where fighting about this time?" She inquires with a smirk on her face.

"Umm, you wouldn't believe me, if I told you." He says reaching for her hand.

"Try me." She says stroking his knuckles.

"Well, we were on a double date." Andy stammers out. Sharon looks lost for a second and then she reaches for his pill bottle. She reads it and still says nothing. "What's the matter?" He inquires.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out if this medication is supposed to cause hallucinations or nightmares, because there is no way in hell and I do mean no way in hell, the same Louie Provenza you and I know, would ever go on a double date with us!" Sharon confesses.

Andy laughs before telling her the twist, "It was his damned idea!"

"Oh no! Let me call the doctor and see if I can get you a CT scan for in the morning!" Sharon teases making both of them laugh.

"Seriously, Andy if you keep having dreams like this, I don't think you are ready to go back to your place, unsupervised." Sharon says with a different tone in her voice.

"Sharon, if you not ready for me to leave all you have to do is tell me." Andy says gazing into her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you are 100% before I let you go back to your place." She proclaims.

"Sharon, I promise I'm fine. I dreamed about the idiot because we were arguing about some stupid game before I took a nap, that is all." Andy confesses.

Sharon smiles and stands up, and says, "Well, if you insist, let's go enjoy our last night living together. I have some pasta cooking."

"I thought I smelled my secret pasta sauce, that only you and I know how to make, but shh, don't tell Nicole, I won't even give her the recipe." He jokes as he gets out of the bed.

He pulls her into a side hug and she leans up on her tippy toes and whispers, "Your secret is safe with me."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

As always I enjoy reading your nuggets of appreciation!


	16. Confessions and Surprises!

All Afterthoughts are stand alone.

Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters.

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

All mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

The atmosphere isn't as busy as it normally is in the restaurant, but there still are plenty of patrons.

"This way." The waiter says escorting them to the booth with a great view of the pier. "Thank you." Sharon says following the young man. He seats them and takes their drink order.

"How is Rusty?" Andy asks as soon as the waiter leaves the area.

She only hums.

"That bad?" He inquires.

"Not necessarily. He is regretting not being 100% upfront with Gus, as he should. He feels bad about it and he didn't expect Gus's reaction to be so volatile. He also is terrified about having to testify." Sharon confesses.

Andy nods, before she continues, "I feel bad for him having to testify but he should have expected that. No matter what Bobby told him. Now on the other hand, I don't feel bad for the way Gus reacted. I told him he should have informed Gus, beforehand." Sharon says as the waiter returns with her Chardonnay and his Cranberry Seltzer. Andy orders them the house special, 'Steamed Tilapia crusted with provolone cheese paired with Southern Grits with gravy.

"Did you tell him, 'I told you so' afterwards?" Andy inquires before taking a sip of his drink.

She nods no and says, "However, I really wanted to. But I refrained because I thought it to be rude, to tell him that."

"I'm proud of you." Andy muses smiling at her as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Um, ok. Had no idea I did anything special." She teases.

He laughs and says, "I'm proud of you for being such a fantastic mother."

He gazes into her eyes and she begins to blush.

"Thank you, Andy. Those three are my proudest accomplishments." She beams.

"As they should be, Sharon. You did an outstanding job with Emily and Ricky. To see how far Rusty has come under your care and guidance makes me truly believe in miracles. That young man had all the cards stacked against him and by fate you blew into his life and changed it for the better." He says stroking the inside of her wrist.

"Thank you so much, Andy. It really means a lot to me. My kids are my legacy and my proof that I did good on this Earth and to hear someone say those things about them, warms my heart." She says fighting back tears. He reaches across the table to catch the solo tear as it falls and wipes it away with his thumb and whispers, "You are welcome, beautiful."

They share a smile and she grabs his hand as he pulls it away, and squeezes it and says, "You are pretty amazing. You do know that, right?"

He chuckles and "Yeah, I've been told that a time or two." She shakes her head and laughs at the man in front of her. _**What a couple they make. Some may think it's strange. But if they really knew them, they'd know these two are each other missing puzzle pieces.**_

"Here you go." The waiter says placing their food in front of them. "Enjoy! Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything else I can help you with." He says. "Thank you, Warren." Andy says.

"This looks delicious. How come we've never come here before?" She asks.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you would like coming to a restaurant filled with staff who have all been rehabilitated from the prison system or rehab." Andy confesses.

"Wow, I had no idea. Andy this place is amazing. I love it even more, now that I know the backstory." She confesses smiling at him before she takes a bite of her meal.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?" He nervously inquires.

"Gosh, no! I feel like society judges those who have been in rehab or in prison and doesn't give them the opportunity to blend back into society once they have been rehabilitated. Personally, I feel like that is why the percentage rate of second time offenders are so high." She muses as he watches her in amazement.

"Wow! I had no idea you felt so strongly about this cause." He confesses.

"Tell me more about this place and the wonderful person who decided to take on this amazing journey." She requests and he obliges as they eat their dinner.

After they finish their meal. They share a Strawberry Shortcake Crumble and talk about a certain letter that has been lingering between the two of them for the past week and a half.

"Andy, I have a confession." Sharon says before taking her final bite of dessert.

"I already know." He says smiling at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She timidly inquires.

"The ball was in your court. I knew you would say something once you processed it all." He confesses.

"Well…" She starts but her eyes drift shut for a second and she swallows hard before confessing, "Andy, I…" she stops again. "Sharon, it's ok." Andy breathes stroking her knuckles.

"Andy, I love you, too!" She says swiftly. Both of their faces light up. He leans across the table and she meets me him halfway, and they share a kiss filled with so much passion and hope for the future. As the kiss breaks they smile at each other. Sharon breathes, "I have one more confession."

"Hmm, what might that be?" He teases.

"I may have taken the letter off of his desk without his permission." She quickly confesses looking down and then quickly looking back up.

"I know. Amy told me about the little squabble." He says.

She gasps, and says, "I do not squabble! It had my name on it and I recognized your handwriting, so it was rightfully mine."

"But it was in his possession, making it his property until he decided to give it to you, which I asked him not to do." Andy says.

"Yes, Andy but the fact still remains it had my name on it." She muses. He shakes his head and laughs before teasing, "It seems our dear Captain needs a lesson on property rights."

"Humph!" She muses before laughing.

"You know Andrew, I believe you may be right." An all too familiar voice from behind Sharon says. Andy cracks a smile as Sharon turns around and sees Gavin.

"Gavin!" She all but screams as he gets up from her seat to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She inquires.

"I am in town for a few weeks, so I decided to come find out if what Ms. Emily has been telling me is true." He rasps.

She blushes, and he says, "Don't worry honey, I'm not here to grill him. Besides I already did that this morning, when I called him to set up this little surprise."

She looks over at Andy, and he nods in the affirmative.

"Oh my gosh, you two in cahoots will definitely make for some interesting moments." She muses.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

As always I enjoy reading your nuggets of appreciation!


	17. How Could You?

All Afterthoughts are stand alone.

Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters.

This episode had a visceral effect on me, as I'm sure it did everyone who watched, that is part of the reason why I took so long to write it, among RL, and some other things. This chapter is dedicated to The BAMDAMMMsters, who keep me in check! XOXO

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

All mistakes are my own.

Italics are thoughts.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _Kayla Weber was only five years old, she didn't deserve her death. How could a mother be so cruel, to use drugs in front of her child? How could she continue to use them after, she accidently ingested them the first time? Why on Earth would she hide them in her closet? After 30 plus years on the force, I still can't believe that some people have the audacity to be parents. Lori Weber was not fit to be a parent. She deserved what happened to her. I know that's bad to say, seeing as I am a detective and all, but she did. How can a mother cover up her child's death and pretend that she was abducted, all to hide her own ridiculous drug habit? I know I wasn't the best father in the world, but I never allowed my children to ingest alcohol._

"Andy?" Sharon whispers from her chaise lounge, bringing me from my thoughts, clutching her almost finished glass of wine.

"Yes?" I respond wanting so badly to hold her but I can tell from her body language that she needs the space that the separate lounges are providing.

"Lori deserved it." She says flatly, before taking the final sip of her wine.

"Hmm…" I start but she cuts me off, "I mean I know I shouldn't say that, but as a mother, I can't fathom putting my child in harm's way not once, but twice, Andy!"

On the verge of crying, she continues "How could she continue to do cocaine after Kayla ingested them the first time? I just can't wrap my head around it. As a mother we have one job, to protect our children at all costs! How does a mother protect the child from herself?"

"Oddly enough I was just thinking along the same lines." I admit as she reaches out for my hand and I give it to her, sitting my now cold cup of coffee down. She cracks a tiny smile at me.

"I couldn't help but think of Rusty and his biological mother, throughout the entire case. What if Rusty would have taken some of her drugs? What if he would have overdosed? What if…" She rants, but I intercept her before she can go too far, "Sharon, don't focus on the what if's. Focus on the fact that Rusty didn't and he now has you in his life to help guide him to be the type of adult he should be."

"But Andy could you not see the parallels?" She utters as her tears flow.

"Yes, I could. But they don't matter. Sadly, Kayla was dealt a horrible mother and so was Rusty but the good thing is Rusty is safe now and Kayla can no longer be harmed by her mother, I hate that Kayla had to die for that to be the case. Luckily, Lori can no longer do harm either. I know that sounds bad, but I agree with you she deserved what she got. I feel bad for Jim, his entire world has shattered all because he chose to marry and have a child with the wrong woman." I confess gliding the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I just hate that we had to charge Jim with murder." She confesses getting up to join me in my chair.

"I do too, but I have confidence Hobbs will get it reduced. After all he was in shock, and what sane parent wouldn't react like that?" I say pulling her into my side as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Hmmm, thank you for being here." She whispers threading our fingers together.

"You're very welcome. I will be here for as long as you allow me." I whisper back before placing a gentle kiss atop of her head.

"I think I would love for you to be here a lot longer." She muses sitting up and looking into my eyes.

"You think?" I tease, eliciting the giggle that I love so much, from her.

"You know what I meant." She says playfully slapping me on the chest.

"I'm not sure I do." I tease again.

"You are…" She starts but I intercept her words once again, "Shh, and just let me kiss you."

"What am I going to do with you?" She teases.

I laugh and say, "I know…" she kisses me tenderly, putting an end to my sarcastic remark.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

As always I appreciate the nuggets(reviews) of love.

Until next time.


	18. Sneaky Obi-Wan Kanobi!

Finally getting around to my _Afterthought_ of episode 18.

I really enjoyed the episode. I love the way it was written and shot. It's rare that you find episodes on any television drama, done like this. I decided to write this one, stemming from my favorite moment of the episode.

I can't wait to until February 15th to see how the other Sharon's return effects their lives once more!

All _Afterthoughts_ are stand alone. Except this one ties into 'Turn Down' a little lol.

Thank you for the all the reviews on the previous chapters.

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

All mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

Standing in the breakroom, making himself another cup of coffee, he doesn't hear Buzz come in.

"I sure hope that's decaf, Lieutenant." He teases as Andy turns around to see him standing on the other side of the counter smirking.

"Don't." Andy says replicating his earlier sentiment from the Electronics Room.

Buzz snickers before reaching for a cereal bowl.

"You know she is just looking out for you, right?" Buzz says refusing to look at Andy.

"I'm aware." Andy confesses before taking a sip of his decaf coffee.

"But let me guess? It's still irritating isn't it?" Buzz inquires as Andy opens the fridge in search of the almond milk.

"Ya, think?" Andy rasps handing Buzz the milk.

"Well, did you ever stop and really think about how this makes her feel?" He asks pouring an insane amount of milk on his cereal.

"Of course. I know my entire situation was scary for her. We have talked about it at length, several times." Andy rasps before picking up his coffee and heading to the nearest table.

Following behind him, Buzz replies, "I'm sure you two have discussed that part. But I mean the notion that it was her call, that landed you at the scene."

Andy looks down for a second and then utters, "I don't blame her for that. It's her job to give me orders, just like its mine to follow them. Besides she isn't the idiot that decided to jump on a moving vehicle."

"Lieutenant, of course you don't blame her. What I'm trying to say is, you have to look at this from her mental standpoint. Yes, the clot has been successfully removed. Yes, you completed your required physical and mental rehab. Yes, you are back to most of your normal activities. Who knows maybe even a few extra ones." He says smirking, causing Andy to scowl. "But the one thing you haven't done is return to the field, and I honestly believe it is due to her blaming herself a little. I'm not saying she takes the complete fall, because like you said, she wasn't the idiot that jumped on a moving vehicle. All I'm saying is, is that she doesn't want to be the reason something else happens to you." He finishes before taking a hearty bite of his cereal.

Andy, is looking at Buzz, as if he is the great Obi-Wan Kenobi. He can't muster the words he wants at first.

"I never thought about it like that." He finally confesses. Looking up from his cereal, Buzz says, "Figures."

Andy scoffs, "What is that supposed to be mean?"

"It just means, that you are human, and you missed something. That's all." Buzz confesses.

"What?" Andy stammers out.

"You are blinded by love, perhaps?" Buzz teases shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't." Andy warns.

"Ha, see you didn't deny it." Buzz teases. Andy gives him the same look from the Electronics Room.

"I mean besides why would you willingly agree, on not returning to the field, when the entire squad knows your doctor cleared you last week?" Buzz teases once more, before taking the final bite of his cereal and walking to the sink.

"Damn it, Buzz, you think just because you helped set up our first official date, you know everything?" Andy rasps.

"Of course, Lieutenant!" Buzz rasps.

"Oh, what the hell! Better you, than Provenza!" Andy jokes, bringing his cup to the sink.

"Yeah! I heard about those DNR papers. Rusty, said you looked more afraid of that, than the surgery." Buzz teases.

"The kid wasn't lying!" Andy confirms.

Laughing, they miss the door opening, but Andy stops and turns when he hears a familiar staccato of heels. She happens to be wearing his favorite pair today.

Buzz, is the first to speak, "Hi, Captain."

"Hi, Buzz." She awkwardly replies looking between the two men, who were just laughing so hard that tears were beginning to form in their eyes, mere moments ago.

"Well, I have to go make a phone call. See you two in a bit." Buzz says nervously fumbling in his pocket for his phone.

Sharon just gives him an odd look as he basically sprints to the nearest exit. She turns to look at Andy and inquires, "So, I guess you two were talking about me?"

"In a sense. But we were laughing at Provenza's inability to be in charge of anyone's DNR papers." Andy confesses pulling her favorite mug from the cabinet.

" Ahh, I see." She says taking the mug from him. "Oh no, thank you. Andrea just delivered mine, from Starbucks. That's why I was looking for you. I ordered your favorite soup." She says offering him a light smile.

"Okay. Well let's go then." He says smiling at her.

Walking towards the door, she utters, "Don't think you won't be telling me what you two were discussing, later."

He chuckles, and rasps, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Reaching to open the door, he stops, spotting Buzz on the other side of the glass wall, pointing above the door. At the same time Sharon, follows Andy's line of vision.

Looking up, in unison, they spot the infamous Buzz tradition, hanging above the door.

Andy looks at her, smiling before saying, "It's ok. I know the rules."

She smirks and whispers, "My sense of occasion, trump my silly rules." Before planting a soft but definitely memorable kiss on his lips. They can hear Buzz clapping from the other side of the wall.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

I look forward to reading all of your nuggets. I appreciate them all. XOXO

See you back here after February 15th!


End file.
